A compressed gas-powered gun that has the same form factor as an AR-15, one of the most common automatic rifles on the market, is useful because it allows a user to practice with an AR-15-like gun without the need to purchase AR-15 ammunition or the need to go to a gun range for practice. It is challenging to build an accurate, efficient, compressed gas-powered gun that has the form factor of an AR-15.